1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for providing facial support.
2. Description of the Related Art
As people grow older, their skin loses elasticity and their facial muscles loose tone causing the face to wrinkle and/or sag. Some of the areas of the face most affected include the chin and the cheeks. This aging effect can be further accelerated by activities that include vertical motion and impact, such as jogging, aerobic exercises and various other activities that require repetitive jumping.
For example, jogging is one of the leading causes of wrinkles and sagging skin. When a person jogs, the skin on the face moves up and down causing the skin to stretch, lose its elasticity and eventually sag and/or wrinkle. Additionally, facial muscles can deteriorate. All of these effects can cause premature aging of the face.
Currently, there are no solutions to prevent the above described premature aging of the face. Support bandages exist to provide support to parts of the face and head after oral and cosmetic surgeries. However, these support bandages would not be effective to prevent the premature aging described above. These support bandages do not cover the cheeks, do not provide any support for the cheeks and do not hold the cheeks in place during strenuous activities such as jogging.
Various exercise machines are available to maintain the tone of the facial muscles. These exercise machines have not been successful because they are uncomfortable to use and many people simply do not like to use exercise machines. Additionally, these machines do not provide support for the face.
Therefore, an apparatus is needed that can aid in the prevention of premature aging from sagging skin and/or wrinkles.